Dennis Webster
Dennis "Dennis The Menace" Webster was one of the best quarterbacks in the history of college football and the United Football Association. After winning the Heisman Trophy in 1983, Dennis was selected third overall by the Portland Menaces. Once he got acclimated to the offense being run by the Menaces, Dennis took off as one of the best passers in football history. Biography Early Years Dennis was born on December 12th, 1962 in Philadelphia to a milkman father and teacher mother. As a boy, Dennis took an interest in football and wanted to use the sport to gain respect. Working on his throwing ability every day after school, Dennis would perfect his arm his freshman year of high school, when he won the starting quarterback job for his high school team. Dominating high school football, he broke every record in the book for his school's quarterbacks and was offered a scholarship by every major college football program in need of a quarterback. After narrowing down his choices to Harvard, Maryland and Kentucky, he chose to become the new Maryland Terrapins starting QB. College Career Once Dennis joined the Maryland football program, he was not redshirted and was thrust in to become their starter at the quarterback position. To the surprise of his coaches and teammates, he became one of the best players on the team. In his sophomore and junior seasons, he improved each year and developed a cannon for an arm. With the ability to stay in the pocket and throw deep, many UFA scouts zoned in on Dennis as the man who would change their franchise. Professional Career During the 1984 UFA Draft, the Portland Menaces held the third pick overall. With the two teams ahead of them already having a trusted quarterback, they passed on Dennis and let him fall into the lap of the Menaces, a team going into their fourth season of existence. Expected to be an instant superstar in pro football, Dennis performed above average each year from to 1984-1989, but was never at the level of skill he was supposed to be. After he was nearly traded in the offseason before the 1990 season, Dennis used this as motivation to improve and reach his potential. Once the 1990 season began, Dennis became a dominant quarterback. Leading the league in passing touchdowns, passing yards and passer rating, Dennis went from one of the better quarterbacks in the league to the best in the league. This status was retained in the 1991 and 1992 seasons, but the Menaces around him took off in the 1993 season. That year the Menaces' slow acquiring of pieces finally finished. Experts predicted they would turn the corner in 1993 and they were right. The team went 12-4 and dominated the Northern Conference with Dennis at the helm. In the playoffs, the Menaces bulldozed their way to the semifinals. But, their dreams turned to dust when they lost the semifinal game. Over the next three years, the result was the same. The team won 11 games minimum each year, but fell in the semifinals or second round. Analysts pondered why the Menaces were never able to see the UFA Finals despite possessing a powerful team. Thankfully for Dennis, he relinquished his team's reputation of being unable to win big games in 1997, when he had another amazing season and the Menaces dominated every game they played, including the 1997 UFA Finals. In 1998, that dominance was replicated again, but the Menaces lost the Finals by a field goal. This was avenged in 1999, when they won the Finals again. Dennis was now in the discussion for best quarterback in history and after one more season of above average play, but not dominant play, he retired at the age of 38. Post-Football Career Now living the life of a retired superstar, Dennis is frequently in television commercials and movies playing himself. As he watched the Menaces descend, he ascended through the ranks of all-time football players and was inducted into the Football Hall of Fame in 2005, his first year on the ballot. Happily retired, Dennis would frequently make appearances in Portland and sign autographs for kids, proving he was stilla round despite his playing days being over. Temporary Fall From Grace In 2007, Dennis' popularity and likability dropped significantly for a brief period. In a matter of two days, he made racist comments against minorities, insulted his former teammates while guest-announcing a football game and was arrested for smoking marijuana while driving. This ruined his reputation among non-Menace fans and horrified his longtime fans. But, after serving jail time for his marijuana use, he profusely apologized for his actions and comments, even breaking out into tears while on a talk show to discuss the incidents. This restored his reputation among fans and the average American, making his fall from grace only a short period of time. Strengths and Weaknesses Dennis' strengths were as follows *Rocket arm *Great accuracy *Frequently involved with team events (i.e signing autographs, going to team functions, etc.) Dennis' weaknesses were as follows *Not very mobile *Brief fall from grace Trivia *The photo of Dennis is of Kiefer Sutherland's character from "A Time To Kill" *Two of Dennis' inspirations were John Elway and Tiger Woods Category:Football Players